


Dance of the Marchioness

by Selice



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foreskin Play, Hump, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selice/pseuds/Selice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninian finally performs the dance he's been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Marchioness

The sitting room had changed since Eliwood had left it earlier that week. In the days he had been away, the room had been turned into a lover’s den, sensuality and warmth radiating from it. And while the dim-lighting of scattered candles and the sweet scent of Ninian’s perfume had a definite effect on him, it was the sight of his wife, framed in shadow in the hall door, watching his entrance, that set his mind reeling.  
  
“Please, have a seat,” Ninian said, gesturing towards a lone dining room chair she had situated in the middle of the room.  
  
Eliwood paused, gaping at his beautiful wife. “Ninian, I...” Eliwood’s eyes were wide as he took in her image, and his cheeks were stained with a hint of red.  
  
Ninian chuckled, low and alluring, but shook her head. “Shhhh…” she said, placing a single finger to her lips. “Have a seat, my Lord,” she whispered.  
  
Eliwood complied, then looked up at his wife from his newly prone position, blush fading from his cheeks as she stepped into the light. “So what is this about…” he began, trailing off as his eyes traveled down her body: she was nearly nude if not for the little bit of clothing she wore--a tiny strip of white cloth between her legs, before moving further down to appreciate the high-heeled shoes with straps she wore.  
  
Ninian grasped the arms of the chair on either side of his body and leaned in close to him. “I believe that you had a rather… unsatisfying journey to Araphen, my Lord… With only a stuffy state dinner for your troubles. And, well, since I do like to see you… satisfied…”  
  
Ninian moved backward from the chair and turned her back on Eliwood. She looked over her shoulder at him, nearly moaning at the sexual heat in his eyes as he studied the line of her back, down to her buttocks and the skimpy material in-between. A lock of hair fell over her eye as she looked back at him and finished her earlier musings. “Yes, since I do love to see you satisfied… I shall have to satisfy you myself.”  
  
“Is… is that so?”  
  
Ninian nodded and he swore she was fighting not to smirk. “There is, of course,” she began, turning back towards him, “one condition.” She raised her hands and lazily trailed them over her breasts. “No matter what I do… You can’t touch me. Not until I tell you to. Understand?”  
  
Eliwood was a bit breathless and if he had to be honest, still in a bit of disbelief. She had been Marchioness Pherae for a little less than a year, and the demands of her role had transformed the woman he loved from the quiet, withdrawn flower she had once been to the proper, elegant lady she now was, using her wisdom, gentleness, and a bit of charm to serve by his side.  
  
To say nothing of the effect her newfound confidence had in the bedroom. Even during their first time, she had unveiled a side of herself he'd only seen glimpses of before, a core of steel wrapped in layers of silk, and she had proven to be surprisingly assertive in demanding her sexual satisfaction. And now she was taking that very same attitude, turning his pleasure into hers.  
  
He nodded fervently, eyes busy with following the trails her fingers made over the soft skin on the underside of her breasts. “Good,” she said, licking her lips. “Very good,” she murmured, beginning her routine as she started to move her hips.  
  
Eliwood’s eyes were glued to her as she began her seduction. His hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly--trying to reconcile with the fact that he couldn’t touch his gyrating, sexy wife--mere feet away. He had seen Ninian dance before--beautiful dances, full of grace, dexterity, and rhythm. But this dance… a dance only for him… was something entirely different.  
  
Ninian moved her hips slowly, swaying her body in time to an internal beat. She reveled in the intense look in Eliwood’s eyes, as he caressed every part of her body with his gaze. Her core grew swollen and heavy with desire, each movement of her hips was delicious in the teasing amount of friction created.  
  
Mouth dry, he watched as she put on a show for him--an alluring fertility dance that made sure to emphasize her hyperfemininity. The routine was complex and demanding, she had to have made sure to practice privately in the days before to assure a perfect performance. She let her body move in time with the sexual rhythm, putting particular emphasis on her breasts, rear, and hips, allowing her natural love of dance, maneuverability, sex... and Eliwood, to shine through.  
  
He shuddered as she reached a point in her dance where she was practically simulating being taken against a wall, sure that she was referencing a moment a month ago when he had done exactly that to her in their washroom. Even the clicking of her heels against the floor was working to harden him fast.  
  
Slowly, Ninian began to dance towards him, raising her hands to caress her breasts, and teasingly hide them from his sight. He groaned in disappointment, but perked up as she came almost to a stop in front of his seat, and smirked down at him.  
  
“Enjoying yourself so far?” she whispered, eyes drawn to the obvious answer of her question, hard and reaching already, though still contained in his trousers.  
  
“God yes,” he groaned, still tightly gripping the armrests of his chair.  
  
Ninian bit her lip, the sight of her husband so aroused yet under her complete control was sending surges of desire through her. Her womanhood was wet and slick from her dance and the sensuous actions it celebrated. She reached up and released the pin that held her long hair captive. It came tumbling down and she shook it out, hearing Eliwood’s gasp of pleasure as the scent of her hair washed over him.  
  
“Good,” she answered, moving to stand between his legs. Swaying her hips again, she leaned in and tugged at the hem of Eliwood’s tunic. He sat forward, allowing her to remove the cloth from his body, pitching it aside and leaving his fine body available for her viewing pleasure. She felt a spark of mischief in his eyes, and saw Eliwood’s mouth open--aiming for her right nipple--and she pushed him back, gently, but firmly into his chair. “Uh-uh… Naughty,” she scolded.  
  
“Hmph,” Eliwood sighed, but didn’t seem too disappointed, as Ninian hiked one leg up onto the arm of his chair. He moaned as the scent of her sex wafted towards him, and he licked his full bottom lip almost unconsciously.  
  
Ninian shuddered at the sight of him, shirtless and moaning, and the feel of the cloth between her legs brushing against her highly sensitized nub, nearly made her abandon her slow, elaborate seduction right then and there. God, she wanted to claim him for her own there in his chair, to writhe against him and make him spill his seed deep into her depths. Despite her best efforts to fight her desires, she involuntarily bucked against him.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind…” Eliwood said, grinning at her, and Ninian knew he had caught what was going through her mind.  
  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t…” she bantered back, “but are you sure you want me to stop my dance?” She began to grind, using the chair for leverage.  
  
Eliwood’s cheeks warmed at the incredibly sexual image, and Ninian was enchanted. How he could sit there, in this moment of pure decadence, shirtless with a pleading erection, and still blush at the sight of his nearly nude wife pleasuring herself on a chair's arm, was a contradiction that made her heart skip a beat.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but Ninian shook her head, finished for the moment with words. She placed a finger to his lips, staring into his blue eyes. She felt his acceptance in their bond, and moved to finish her dance. She removed her leg from the chair arm and instead grasped the arms with her hands, leaning in as closely to her husband as possible, yet not touching him. But, slowly, she leaned forward and molded her form against him, allowing her body to drop, breasts running down, down his firm chest, her lips following suit and leaving a trail of hot kisses.  
  
Eliwood began squirming in his seat, no doubt uncomfortable in his now too-tight pants. Ninian dropped to her knees in front of him and removed his boots and trousers quickly, his straining erection revealed to her. She was so close to it, she couldn't resist engulfing his length in her mouth and letting her tongue lave on it, at one point even slipping under his foreskin and licking greedily. He let out a low groan at the exotic sensation, thrusting upwards towards her mouth, but she pulled out of his mouth, much to his torment.  
  
She stood and leaned in close to him to run her breasts over his face and her hands down his chest, her long, delicate fingers wrapping around his hardness. He was panting with desire, and both of their bodies were already slick with sweat that reflected in the candlelight. Ninian teasingly ran a nipple over Eliwood’s lips, silently reminding him that he couldn’t touch her--until now.  
  
She suddenly reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head toward her breast. "Suck me," she demanded breathlessly.  
  
Ninian gasped in delight and surprise as his strong hands flew off the arms of the chair and encircled her waist, pulling her into him, and claiming a nipple with his tongue and lips. Laving it to a nicely hard and pouting tip, he released her. “You’re the naughty one here, I think…”  
  
Proving it, she thrust both breasts into his face and jiggled them.  
  
He lost all restraint then, grabbing and licking and sucking at her tits, hands pushing them together so he could treat both sisters at once. Ninian rubbed her legs together, moaning as he dominated her breasts, biting them just to the point of pleasurable pain.  
  
Eliwood began trying to pull her into the chair with him, his cock making itself known against her leg insistently. “Please, love…” he moaned, running his hands all over her body, lost in a pleasurable haze.  
  
Ninian moaned as he slipped his hand in between her legs and sought out her clit with one callused finger. “Oh, God, yes, I need you in me,” she cried out, suddenly aware of the emptiness she felt between her legs as he flicked at the small, stinging nub. “You may take me now… please,” she moaned.  
  
He cursed, trying to moderate his breathing and think. Everything was too far… the settee, the bed…  
  
Ninian understood his frustration. “Now,” she said, bucking against his hand. “Maybe we can fit…” She hastily slipped off her sandals and her loincloth, struggling into the chair. She quickly threaded her legs through the generous holes provided by the chair’s arm supports, before using the arm rests to lift herself. With Eliwood’s help, she impaled herself on him with a cry. He slid into her so easily, she thanked whatever deity was out there that her body seemed practically molded for his cock.  
  
Her soaking womanhood allowed her to take him all the way to the hilt in a single magical stroke, as she clutched at his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. "Please don't move," she begged in a whimper as he held her tight. She felt a twinge of guilt at the request, knowing how tortuous it must have been for him, but a moment later, it was all worth it as their slickness enabled his foreskin to slide all the way back and allowed his soft cockhead to be bathed in her walls. They kissed hard, moaning into each other's mouths: the pleasure was sending them both to heaven. For him, it felt as if his cock was being caressed by soft feminine hands soaked in hot oil. For her, it felt as his cock had turned to liquid heat within her and his foreskin had created an incredible massaging sensation in her.  
  
The chair was hardly comfortable, but they were beyond that. Ninian ground on him, seeking to control their lovemaking. Eliwood, however, grabbed at her hips and began to force her up and down on his cock, both crying out from the sensation. As aroused and wet as she was, it was no surprise to her when Ninian spiraled out of control in a heated orgasm quickly, calling her husband's name and shuddering against him. She collapsed against his chest heavily, Eliwood still hard and aching inside her.  
  
“You’re so sexy,” he muttered into her ear, running a hand over her sweaty back. “God, I love you…” his length twitched inside her, and Ninian decided she could enjoy her afterglow a bit later.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him, sucking on his tongue before resting her head against his ear. "My poor husband,” she said, moving on him slowly. “This isn’t the best position for you, is it?”  
  
She forced a groan out of him as she bucked her hips tortuously on him, seemingly continuing her earlier dance. “Let me see what I can do for you,” she whispered, clenching herself around him.  
  
Hard.  
  
“Oh,” he said, eyes rolling back in his head.  
  
Ninian grinned smugly. “Do you like that?” she purred.  
  
“Do it again,” he begged, looking at her pleadingly.  
  
She obliged him.  
  
Eliwood whimpered, thrusting up almost helplessly. Ninian continued to tease him, dragging her long nails across his back, squeezing and massaging his cock with her inner muscles, and breathing as erotically as she could into his ear until he was gasping again with need. Then she began to grind on him again, body aching from their position in the chair, but uncaring.  
  
“Almost,” Eliwood murmured, hands again on her hips, helping her to move. “Almost…”  
  
He came in shuddering spurts, crying out her name. His head collapsed back against the chair, as he took large gasping breaths. “So good…” he whispered, his eyes shut, lost in pleasure.  
  
She allowed her body to relax against his, fairly certain that if the chair hadn’t collapsed by now that it wasn’t going to. “We’ll have to thank Dame Isadora for her impeccable taste in solid, well-built furniture,” Ninian laughed, softly and smugly.  
  
Eliwood grinned. “I think I should thank you, for sharing your special dance with me…”  
  
“Well, I have been waiting for the right time. I've been wanting to do this for a long time, after all,” Ninian smiled and looked away, a trace of a blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
Eliwood's heart warmed at the small hint of her shy side still a part of her. “So, was it as good for you as it was for me?”  
  
She tilted her head and leaned in close, looking at him almost curiously, and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Why don't you take me in a nice, soft bed and then I'll answer that?"


End file.
